<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cat by lunabelieves</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074042">Cat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunabelieves/pseuds/lunabelieves'>lunabelieves</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Halloweentown (1998), Hocus Pocus (1993)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cats, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:07:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunabelieves/pseuds/lunabelieves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When she was ten, Marnie had a cat. For about five seconds.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Max Dennison (Hocus Pocus)/Marnie Piper (Halloweentown)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When she was ten, Marnie had a cat. For about five seconds.<br/>A kitten really. Black, with a single white spot under its chin. The poor thing was cold and scared, and (As she would later tell her mother) would have died if she hadn’t hidden it in her jacket and brought it home.<br/>The kitten, dubbed ‘Sabrina’ by the small girl, was safe, happily lapping from a bowl of milk. Until her mother got home. Then the fight began.</p><p>“We are not keeping a black cat!” Gwen said.</p><p>“But mom-!” The small girl whined, clutching the animal to her chest. “Please!”</p><p>“No, young lady. They’re messy and nothing but trouble.”</p><p>Thankfully, her mother didn’t boot the kitten out until she had a good home. Not that this eased Marnie’s tears. Her mother never let have anything. What harm was a little black cat?</p><p>--</p><p>--</p><p>Marnie had never been invited up to the apartment. Usually, she and Max parted ways at her place or she would walk him to the front of the building before going. It must have been the steps their relationship was taking for him to feel comfortable inviting her inside and letting her see where he spent his days when he wasn’t hunting or with her.</p><p>“This is me,” He muttered, unlocking the door and letting her step inside.</p><p>It was a modest size, nothing fancy and for a moment, the witch wondered what Max did when he wasn’t hunting to pay for his place, something she had never considered before. It was hard to imagine him in any sort of nine-to-five job.<br/>The sofa looked a bit on the worn side with a few stains that could only have been from food or so she hoped. The thought of blood on the couch, Max’s blood of all things, made her skin crawl slightly. Take out menus littered the coffee table, taking her mind off the stained couch and causing her to wonder if Max had ever made a real meal for himself or if he simply lived off various take out. A normal guy apartment, she reasoned, from what she could see of the place. At least, normal enough if you ignored the few amulets laying on the small table in what must have been designated as the dining room.  </p><p>With the exception of the furry creature snoozing on the sofa.</p><p>“Who’s this?” She moved over straight away to sit gently beside the kitten, trying not to wake it, and began scratching it behind the ears. She had never guessed that she might find a pet inside the place, let alone the little black ball of fur. She knew how the man felt about witches and their ilk, and part of her had always thought that he held black cats in the same regard.  </p><p>“That’s Binx. Found him wandering around outside and I just couldn’t let him starve out there.”<br/>Binx. That was another surprise, that he had christened this cat after the young man the Sanderson sisters had cursed so long ago. She knew the story of course, even without her almost boyfriend’s part of the tale added in. It was almost a sweet gesture, it seemed.</p><p>“I like that. Binx.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>